One shot, un dia normal para Son Chii en la preparatoria
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la preparatoria estrella naranja, Lime fue a hablar con su amiga Chii en el almuerzo, quería saber porque Chii y Gohan no se llevaba tan bien, cuando era más jóvenes eran inseparables.


Capitulo único

* * *

En ciudad Satan, en la preparatoria estrella naranja, era un día normal en la preparatoria, los estudiantes se comportaban como siempre, algunos durmiendo, otros estando en sus cosas y una minoría atendía a clase, después de tocar la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo, una chica de pelo largo de color castaño y ojos verde salió de la sala, su físico era bonito sin llegar a ser exagerado como las modelos, pero eso no negaba su belleza y eso notaba cuando los chicos lo miraba de reojo, haciendo que la chica intentaba ignorar esa mirada.

" _no quiero saber qué pasaría si me visto en condiciones y muestro mi físico sin ocultar nada_ " pensó la joven, llevando una blusa holgada y unos pantalones anchos, haciendo difícil saber sus verdadera medidas " _me pregunto dónde estará_ " pensó la chica y se le ocurrió una idea de donde estaba.

Rápidamente la chica se fue al club de arte y con cuidado abrió la puerta, allí delante había otra chica, pelo largo de color negó, pero lo extraño era que en su frente tenía tres picos desafiando la gravedad sin dificultar y sus ojos negro, su ropa era un vestido blanco, ocultando completamente su figura, estaba delante de un lienzo en blanco, sin embargo la chica empezó a dibujar con maestría.

La chica recién llegada camino en silencio y oculto su ki, quería ver que estaba dibujando y se sorprendió al ver que estaba dibujando a Gohan en su estado de súper sayain dos, cuando tenía once años, si no fuera porque lo vio una vez, no creería que ese chico y el de ahora era la misma persona.

"Lime deja de mirar de esa forma" salto la chica, sobresaltado la peli castaña.

"Pensé que oculte mi ki" Lime suspiro y se sentó en la silla mirando como la chica aún estaba retocando su dibujo.

"bueno sería raro que una energía se parara delante de la puerta y de repente desapareciera"

Contesto la chica, haciendo que Lime diera un gemido en saber el error que cometió.

"vamos Chii no esté tan molesta" contesto la peli castaña esperando relajar un poco su amiga "además es hora de comer" ante esas palabras el estómago de Chii rugió con fuerza, provocando un sonrojo a la peli negra y una sonrisa de su amiga.

"maldición, aún me queda pintarlo" murmuró Chii con agonía, no le gustaba dejar sus dibujos sin terminar, pero no era capaz de dejar su estómago vacío y menos cuando aún estaba a mitad de la clases por terminar "vamos ante que mi estómago ruge de nuevo y que la gente piense que es un trueno" miro de reojo a su amiga que tenía una gran sonrisa.

"lo se, aún me acuerdo cuando rugió tu estómago en mitad de la clase, todos pensaron que era un terreno" intento Lime contener su risa pero fallaba miserable mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

"¿Podría no recodármelo?" Se sonrojo de nuevo la chica peli negra.

"no puedo, te ve linda cuando te sonroja" dijo Lime ocultando su risa con su mano al ver de nuevo el sonrojo de su amiga.

"Completamente si Vegeta me ve…"

"Un verdadero Saiyan no se sonroja por estupideces" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, para después empezar a reír con fuerza.

"gracias Lime, necesitaba relajarme" respondió Chii sacando una capsula, al pulsar el botón, salió una gran cantidad de comida y empezó a comer.

Lime vio como con una mano comía y con la otra terminar de dibujar, la chica peli castaña siempre tenía curiosidad por una cosa y hoy tenía el valor de preguntar a su amiga, después de todo no era buena idea enfadar a un semi saiyan.

"¿Por qué te gusta dibujar y porque dibuja mucho al Gohan de once años?" al terminar de preguntar Lime lamento al haber preguntado.

Chii había dejado de comer y miraba al suelo tristemente y cerró los ojos, no era la única persona que pregunto de porque le gustaba dibujar y aunque odiaba las mentiras siempre decía que no lo recordaba, siempre le había gustado dibujar desde pequeña y sobre porque casi siempre dibuja a su hermano mayor de un año, cuando el tenía once, era algo que supuestamente solo Lime podía preguntar, porque solo a ella le había permitido ver su cuaderno de dibujos al ser su mejor amiga.

"Lime si me jura guardar en secreto de todo el mundo, te contestaré a la pregunta" miro Chii seriamente al abrir sus ojos negros.

"Vamos aún no dije que fuiste tú quien rompió la ventana de tu hermano mayor, así salvándote de la famosa salten de tu madre" ese comentario provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de la peli negra.

"Pero Lime esto es muy serio y personal" miro de nuevo al suelo tristemente.

" de acuerdo, prometo no decir a nadie lo que va a decir ahora" hablo Lime seriamente para mostrar que guardaría su secreto de todo.

Chii miro hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos para recodar fácilmente ese recuerdo.

Flash back

Una niña de siete años caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, quería dibujar una mariposa para una tarea que su madre impuso, aunque su hermano dijo que podía hacerlo a través de una foto de un libro, Chii le pareció mejor dibujarlo mejor desde la naturaleza, el problema era encontrar dicho insecto. Por mucho que caminara no era capaz de encontrarlo y cuando se dio cuenta era tarde, cuando giro para volver se dio cuenta que se perdió.

Chii intento contener su llanto, después de todo era familia de artistas marciales y no iba permitir que el miedo lo dominara, cuando escucho una voz.

"aquí está Chii" sonrió Son Goku a su pequeña montado en la nube kinton.

"¡Papá!" salto la pequeña hacia su padre, que este no dudó en a abrazarla.

"Chi-chi me mandó a buscarte, ¿Por qué esta tan lejos de casa?" pregunto Goku confundido, su hija no solía ir muy lejos de la casa y según su esposa ella debería ser una chica refinada y obediente y por eso Goku no podía entrenarla.

El hombre miro a su hija y pensó que era una pena no entrenarla, no tenía tanto ki como su hermano, pero había heredado su resistencia y eso era algo esencial en los combates porque no sabría cuando durará dicha pelea, el Saiyan esperaba ansioso que su hija pidiera entrenar junto con su hermano, así tendría una ayuda extra para convencer a su mujer, por mala suerte su hija parecía no tener interés en las artes marciales.

Lo que no sabía, es que su hija estaba esperando su turno para entrenar, como a su hermano mayor fue entrenado sin el consentimiento de su madre, ella esperaba algo parecido, le gustó las historias que contó su hermano mayor y por eso ella esperaba lo mismo pero con la diferencia de no ser lanzada a un desierto sola al menos.

La pequeña decidió responder a la pregunta de su padre.

"Buscaba una mariposa para un trabajo de mama" enseño a su padre su cuaderno de dibujos y unos lápices.

"Entiendo, ¿Te enseño un lugar secreto para hacer eso?" sonrió Goku a su pequeña hija.

"¡Siiiii!" salto alegremente la niña.

"Bien, vamos kinton" ordenó la nube hacia el lugar.

Chii se sorprendió, estaba en un pequeño valle llenos de flores de muchos colores y en ellas había mariposas, perfecto para su trabajo.

"Gracias papá" sonrió Chii con la misma forma que hacia su padre, Goku sonrió de vuelta, le gustaba ver a sus hijos felices, le daba la misma sensación de satisfacción cuando luchaba y ganaba un combate muy difícil, por eso haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a sus hijos.

"Sabia que estaría aquí" dijo Son Gohan levitando levemente por encima de ellos. "mama me pregunto si lo había encontrado, le dije que si y me mandó decir que la cena estará en una hora y media" dijo el hijo mayor de la familia.

Chii miro a su hermano, estaba claro que todo era verdad, menos una cosa y era que no era necesario venir para decir eso, se sabía de sobra que siempre comía a la misma hora.

"utilizaste esa excusa para salir de tus estudios" dijo Chii segura de sus palabras.

"Culpable" respondió Gohan, haciendo que los tres empezarán a reír.

"Tengo una idea, porque no dibujamos los tres" sonrió Chii ante su idea.

Gohan miro nervioso y se rasco levemente la nuca.

"no soy muy bueno dibujando y no creo que haga justicia ante esta imagen" miro el chico el lugar y viendo lo bonito que es.

"vamos hijo, yo tampoco se dibujar bien pero será divertido" dijo Goku cogiendo un lápiz y papel que le estaba dando su hija menor.

"Bueno, no esperes un Picasso o por el estilo" Gohan también cogió papel y un lápiz.

"¿Qué es un Picasso?" pregunto Goku confundido, ganando la risa de sus hijos.

Después de una hora, terminaron sus dibujos, cada uno enseño lo que había dibujado, Goku y Gohan se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bien que dibujo Chii, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojada de vergüenza y feliz ante la mirada de su familia.

Al llegar a su casa, Goku fue hacia su mujer, llamando la atención de sus hijos.

"mira Chi-chi lo que hice" enseño Goku su dibujo.

"Esto cariño, es…" la mujer miro fijamente el dibujo para saber qué es, durante esos segundos todos estaba callado, cuando Chi-chi inclinó un poco la cabeza, fue capaz de saber que era " ¡oh, Goku que flor tan bonita" dijo la mujer seguro de reconocer el dibujo.

"Es un valle llena de flores" respondió Goku con una sonrisa, mientras su esposa se puso algo nerviosa.

"yo solo lo resumí" intento su mujer evitar dañar su orgullo, pero no se le ocurrió más que eso.

"No te preocupes, debería ver el de Chii, es impresionante" sonrió Goku tranquilamente, aliviando un poco a Chi-chi.

La mujer Son vio como su hija se acerba levemente avergonzada y le entrego el papel.

Chi-chi abrió y se sorprendió, aunque no tenía todos los detalles era muy bueno, algo que una niña de siete año, no cualquier niño de su edad no sería capaz de hacer.

"Ella tiene una manos muy ágiles" dijo Goku muy orgulloso y eso llamó la atención de su esposa " _eso es muy útil para aprender kata para las artes marciales"_ pensó el hombre como podría enseñar esos movimientos de arte marcial, sin embargo su esposa tenía otro planes.

"Tiene razón Goku, ella tiene que ser una artista famosa, mi hijo como un eurito y mi hija un artista de obra de arte, eso es mejor de lo que creía, hija no hace falta estudiar tanto como tú hermano, solo lo suficiente para entrar en las mejores universidades" dijo Chi-chi pensando cada movimiento que tenía que hacer para asegurar ese futuro de su hija.

Eso provocó un gemido de Gohan en saber que sus estudios serían infernales, mientras su hermana no tendría que pasar por eso.

Chii entendió que haría una de las cosas que le gusta y era dibujar, mientras su hermano estaría estudiando más que ella, eso provocó un poco de pena por su hermano, sabía de antemano cómo era su madre con los estudios, sintió un escalofrío en recodar esos libros que mandó leer a ella y a el anteriormente, por curiosidad miro para que edad era y era para alumnos de preparatoria, su madre se había empeñado en que fuera euritos y estaba metiendo conocimiento de alumnos de diecisiete años en unos niños de siete años aproximadamente.

Fin Flash back.

Lime inclinó la cabeza y asimilando la información.

"Está diciendo que fue tu madre que te obligo a dibujar" miro su amiga algo confundida.

"No, no , es verdad que mi madre me apunto a muchos cursos de pintura y dibujo en esto años para aprender cada estilo y clases de artes, pero el echo es que fue mi padre que me dio esa opción y es algo que disfruto hacer , pero actualmente en parte lo hago en memoria de mi padre, porque si no estaría como mi hermano y si te digo la verdad, odio estudiar a ese nivel" inflo Chii los moflete y cruzo de brazo, ante la idea de estudiar todo esos libros.

Lime sonrío, era verdad que cada vez que Chii pintaba, tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos, demostrando que disfrutaba de esa actividad, pero aún no había respondido porque dibujaba a Gohan a esa edad y en ese estado.

"Aun no me ha respondido el porqué de eso" señalo la peli castaña al dibujo que estaba medio coloreado.

Chii miro al dibujo unos segundos, sabía que ella no olvidaría de esa pregunta, pensó que tal vez se conformaría con lo anterior, pero no fue así.

"es el Gohan que me sentía orgullosa" murmuro la chica Son, confundiendo a su amiga. "era un guerrero que hacia orgulloso a nuestro padre, un guerrero que se enfrentaba a sus enemigos sin miedo, pero ahora…" miro al suelo recordando cómo era el Gohan actual, solo era una sombra de lo que era.

"Son Chii, ¿por eso no hablas a tu hermano?" Lime sabía que Chii y Gohan no se hablaba desde que murió su padre, pero no sabía que eso había afectado tanto en su relación de hermanos.

"En el día de la batalla de Cell, papa me había dicho que me entrenaría, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere eso?" la chica Son apretó fuertemente sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusiera blanco.

"¿Por eso odia a tu hermano?, no debería culpar por ese error, ¿sabes cuánto sufrió por eso?" recordó Lime cuanta veces había visto a Gohan echarse la culpa de la muerte de su padre.

"¡No es por eso!" grito Chii sorprendiendo a su amiga "la palabra de mi padre fueron esta"

Flash back

Se veía a Goku con su típico Gi naranja, con la diferencia de que su pelo era rubio claro y ojos verde celeste, estaba preparándose para pelear con Cell, cuando sintió el ki de su hija detrás de él.

"¿Qué quiere Chii?" pregunto su padre poniéndose a la altura de su hija.

"Papa, ¿puedo luchar a tu lado?" pregunto la niña con valor, pero temblaba levemente ya que nunca había peleado.

Su padre miro sorprendido y sonrío al ver que al fin su hija quería entrar en el mundo de la arte marciales.

"No, pero prometo que cuando termine este combate, te entrenare" vio Goku como su hija se ilusionaba.

"¿de verdad?" sonrío Chii con la firma de lo Son.

"Si, pero tal vez Gohan sería mejor entrenándote" eso confundió a la niña. "guárdame este pequeño secreto" Goku puso su dedo incide en sus labios para que Chii entendiera mejor sus palabras y la niña afirmo con su cabeza "Gohan es más fuerte que yo, aunque no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera el, por eso será quien venza a Cell si no consigo vencerlo, por eso estoy my orgulloso de Gohan, un padre siempre estará orgulloso si sus hijos si le supera" esas palabras sorprendieron a Chii sabiendo cuanto entrenaba su padre para ser el mejor.

"¿está orgullosa de mi?" pregunto preocupada, porque ella no había empezado a entrenar en las arte marciales.

"pues sí, dibuja mejor que yo, incluso ese tal Picasso" eso gano las risas de ambos.

"Papa" miro Goku a su hija confundido por ese llamado "Gana" sonrío Chii con sinceridad.

"claro" dijo Goku dando un abrazo y un beso en la frente de su pequeña, siempre hacia sonreír a su hija con ese gesto y se fue con Gohan para luchar contra Cell.

En ese mismo día, por la noche, Chii sintió algo raro, como si una parte de ella sintiera que algo desaparecía y dejaba un vacío en su corazón, cuando llego su hermano mayor a casa en su estado normal y solo, sintió que algo no estaba bien y odio a si misma por tener razón ante la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

Pasaron semanas desde ese día, quería dejar a Gohan calmarse, si ella sintió mal por la muerte de su padre durante días enteros y aun le dolía a ella pero al menos ya podía soportarlo, pero Gohan que vio en primera fila se sentiría peor que ella, cuando de repente apareció un torneo de arte marciales creada por un millonario, Chi-chi dejo participar a Gohan por sus esfuerzo en sus estudios, Chii intento participar y para su sorpresa le dejo, por desgracia aparecieron Bojack y sus secuaces, ella perdió fácilmente, ya que ni siquiera podía transformarse en súper saiyan, pero al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de morir intento transformarse y cuando estaba a punto vio algo fuera de lo normal, su padre que estaba muerto no dudo en salvar a su hijo, aunque estuviera rompiendo las leyes del mundo por unos segundos, Gohan al ver tan lejos había llevado su padre, se transformó en súper saiyan dos y venció a Bojack sin dificultad, Chii miro a su hermano y pensó que ese sensación de orgullo era lo que sentía su padre con su hermano pero lo que pasaría a continuación le dejaría en shock.

"¿Qué quiere decir que no vas a entrenar?" Hablo Chii aun en estado de shock.

"si, voy a dedicarme a los estudio" dijo Gohan sin mirar a su hermana.

"¿Qué pasa con mi entrenamiento?" agarro Chii la camiseta de su hermano confundido por esa actitud de Gohan.

"mama no dejara que entrene y no pienso entrenarte" esas palabras fueron puñalada a su corazón.

"¡TE ODIO!" Grito Chii a su hermano que no espero esas palabras y se fue de la habitación llorando.

Fin Flash back.

Lime entendió al final porque la relación de hermano de Chii y Gohan estaba tan mal y por eso no se hablaban, Chii espero durante años estar en el mismo lugar de su padre y su hermano porque su madre no le permitía y cuando al fin podía ir, su padre murió, la pequeña espero al menos que su hermano le enseñara lo que aprendió de su padre en su honor, pero para decepción, su hermano decidió no enseñarla y para colmo Gohan en vez de entrenar en memoria de su padre, decidió estudiar y olvidar todo, incluso el orgullo que tenía su padre en el al ver que le superaba en las arte marciales, sin embargo Chii no sabía que seguramente Goku no importaba eso, porque no era alguien que obligaba a los demás, ni guardaría rencor porque no eligió a seguir entrenando, pero al no estar no podía decir eso y eliminar la tensión entre los hermanos.

"¿Por qué el dejo de entrenar?" murmuraba Chii mirando al dibujo tristemente.

"lo siento Chii, solo él puede responder eso" respondió Lime sin poder ayudar en nada más.

De repente el timbre toco, dando a entender que acabo el almuerzo, Lime vio con una velocidad extraordinaria como Chii acababa con su comida y guardaba todo para después salir del salón, seguramente había recordado que tenía historia y no quería llegar tarde porque estaba al límite de suspenderlo, si su madre se enteraría tendría que enfrentar al famoso sartén y eso no quería el semi saiyan, de repente Lime recordó que también estaba al límite y fue detrás de ella.

Sin embargo Chii y Lime olvidaron guardar el lienzo, en ese momento alguien entro y vio la pintura sin terminar.

Fin

* * *

NOTA: pongo este Fics para saber que aún estoy vivo, lo malo es que no tengo tiempo, pero en vacaciones intentare hacer algo o que me dé un golpe de inspiración (algo que no está pasando u.u) y bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
